Tom Riddle's Daughters
by AW Science Geek
Summary: Tom Riddle's twin daughters take revenge on Harry Potter.


_Tom Riddle's Daughters_

By Snape'sPaige394 and AWScienceGeek

Harry kissed his wife on the cheek, grinning at the love of his life.

"I'll be back for dinner, Gin," he smiled, stepping into the Floo.

"Don't be late! We're having your favorite spaghetti!" she called as he threw down the floo powder, calling out for the Ministry of Magic.

Exiting the Floo, Harry entered the Ministry of Magic, which was, surprisingly, more chaotic than usual. Rather than the normal mudslinging of various politicians (which included a few nasty hexes that typically needed minor medical attention), the entire Atrium was filled with screams and people running in every direction, trying to find an exit. Harry, being the trained Auror that he was, tried to find the source of the chaos. Harry sighed, once he realized exactly what the cause of the uproar was.

Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes Products. For Merlin's sake, sometimes Harry wanted to destroy George's corporation. These fireworks... blah, blah, and blah had caused beyond enough damage in the Ministry already, and that was with the restrictions already in place. It wasn't Halloween, or April Fool's Day, so this time, there was no excuse.

Trying not to lose his temper, Harry fought his way through the crowd of Ministry employees to the opposite end of the Atrium where the fireworks were still shooting up sparks.

He found the fireworks in a floo network terminal, intricately arranged so the head of the fireworks were pointed in the direction of the Ministry's vast atrium.

"_Aguamenti_," Harry said, raising his wand to douse the fireworks. Shaking his head, he couldn't believe that not one of the Ministry's talented witches and wizards had thought of pouring water on the damn things. Once the fireworks were out, Harry grabbed the Weasley products, thankful they weren't the Weasley's Wildfire Whiz-bangs, remembering the Umbridge incident his fifth year of Hogwarts.

Grumbling all the way back up to his office, Harry cursed when he realized that the smoky smell was actually his hair on fire. Doused in his own _Aguamenti_ charm, Harry threw the door open to his office in a horrible mood, slamming the door behind him as he entered.

"_Finally_," someone drawled from his seat, and Harry stood stock still, shocked that anyone had managed to break all of the wards surrounding his office. "We were wondering what was taking you so long. Ridiculous, the _Chosen One_ can't even handle a few prank items?" a girl sneered from his - and when I say his, I mean his special only-meant-for-Harry-Potter - leather chair. Another girl, sitting also in his only-meant-for-best-friends-chair waved her hand, presumably sealing the door behind him with a nonverbal spell.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Hello. My name is Aidra Riddle, and this is my twin sister, Aresme. You killed our father. Prepare to die," one of the girls stated, pulling out her wand and aiming straight at Harry's heart.

* * *

"Mum, why isn't dad home yet?" James asked, looking at the clock. Normally, Harry would be home by 6 pm, or at the very latest, 7 pm, but it was already 7:30pm and counting.

"I don't know love, he hasn't flooed me or owled at all, so perhaps he's just hung up at work. He probably had a meeting that went overtime, or a field mission that's taking longer than expected."

"I guess so. Can we eat now?" James asked, eying the cooling plate of spaghetti.

"Well... go on ahead. Why don't you help Albus with his plate? I'll floo your Uncle Ron, and see if he knows where Dad is."

"Oo-kayy..." James said, clearly unhappy that he had to help his younger brother out.

Ginny moved towards the fireplace, and floo'd Ron and Hermione's house, sticking her head into the fire.

"Ron? Hermione?" Ginny called.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked in reply, appearing in front of the fireplace, sleeves rolled up and damp. "What's up?"

"Has Ron come back from work yet?"

"Yeah, more than an hour ago. We're just washing Hugo upstairs, he was having issues with the bathtub. Why? Is Harry not there yet?"

"That's why I floo'd you," Ginny said, trying not to look worried, "He's usually home by now. I just wanted to know if Ron might know where he is."

"Hmm, he mentioned that he hadn't seen Harry today after cleaning up the Atrium. Someone let off George's products again. I don't think Ron knows, though I'll check with him. Be right back."

Ginny waited patiently, though her worrying increased with every second. A few moments later, Hermione came back with a confused look on her face.

"Yes?" Ginny asked apprehensively.

"Well, Ron failed to mention that Harry's office was locked the entire day, so he has no idea. Something's not right."

Ginny nodded, eyebrows scrunched together. "All right, well, I'll check with Kingsley. Maybe Harry had a secret mission he couldn't tell anyone about."

Hermione sighed wearily. "Floo me when you hear anything, okay?"

Ginny just nodded, pulling her head out of the fireplace and back into her home at 12 Grimmauld Place. She could faintly hear James and Albus arguing at the dinner table.

Grabbing another handful of floo powder, Ginny floo'd Kingsley's house.

"Hello?" A deep voice answered on the other end.

"Kingsley? It's Ginny Potter." She said.

"Hello, Ginny," Kingsley said, coming over to the fireplace. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if Harry had some sort of secret mission today? He isn't home yet, and the kids and I are starting to worry."

Kingsley frowned. "Not that I know of. His last big assignment was months ago."

Ginny continued,"strange, because Hermione Granger just told me Harry's office door was locked all day. I thought maybe he was involved in something no one else was supposed to know about..." she trailed off.

Kingsley's frown deepened. "Our Aurors usually do not have their doors locked, in case some emergency comes up and they need to be reached. This is very odd indeed..."

He became silent for a few moments, thinking. Then, "something must be wrong. I should go and investigate this."

"I want to go with you." Ginny said.

Kingsley looked like he was about to protest. "He's my husband," Ginny said stubbornly, "Just let me come."

Realizing there was no arguing with her, Kingsley conceded. "Alright. You can come. Meet me at the Atrium."

Ginny nodded, and exited the fireplace. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself and walked into the dining room, where James, Albus, and Lily were messily eating spaghetti.

"...No, the Chudley Cannons are not the best Quidditch team!" James said, pointing his fork at Albus.

"Uncle Ron says they are!" Albus shot back.

"Boys, calm down! We're going to see Uncle Ron right now," Ginny said, while wiping Lily's face clean of spaghetti.

"Why are we going to see Uncle Ron?" James asked.

Ginny put the napkin she was wiping Lily's face with down. "I need to go to the Ministry for a bit." she said carefully.

"Is Daddy okay?" Lily asked, looking up at her mother.

"Daddy's fine, sweetie" _At least I hope so._ "I'm just going to check on him."

"So let's go so that Uncle Ron can tell you that you're wrong, James!" Albus cheered. "Chudley Cannons are the best!"

"Oh shut up!" James grumbled.

"James," Ginny admonished. "Come along, we're floo'ing."

The assorted Potters then floo'd to Hermione and Ron's house, who took the kids in eagerly.

"Be safe, Gin," Ron said sadly, patting her on the back. "And bring Harry back to us safely."

"I'll try," she replied, hugging both Hermione and Ron.

With another handful of Floo powder, Ginny was in the Atrium with Kingsley, and headed towards Harry's office.

* * *

Harry froze. He hadn't heard that name in a long, long time. It was one he hoped he would never hear again. "...Riddle?"

"Mhm," Aidra confirmed, the one who had her wand aimed at him.

"Although," the other girl, Aresme, added, "you probably know him by a different name."

"Please, if anyone knew our father's name, it would be the boy who wouldn't-fucking-die," Aidra snorted. "Come on, Potter. Never knew that your archenemy had offspring? I can't say I'm surprised. Father never commented on your brilliance, though that Hermione Granger has probably saved your arse over a million times."

Harry's pulse quickened. _How do they know Hermione's name?_

Aresme drew her wand and ran it through her fingertips. "Please, who doesn't?"

Harry's eyes widened.

"Um, I didn't say that out loud, did I?" he asked.

"Hah! Doesn't even know we can read minds," Aresme laughed.

"Someone needs to do their research," Aidra commented snidely.

"Come on, Potter, think You-Know-Who's children wouldn't be powerful?" Aresme gave a sarcastic half-smile. _Guess again. _she spoke to Harry's mind.

"STOP IT. GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" he roared, remembering the disgusting feeling of Voldemort in his mind.

"Can't get you outta my head," Aidra began singing. "Ooh, we need a soundtrack!" Without her wand (which was still trained on Pot-head), she flicked her wrist towards Harry's computer speakers, which began playing Kylie Minogue's pop song.

"-the hell is this noise?" Harry asked confusedly.

"It's called _music_," Aidra spoke condescendingly, as if he were a child. "You know, sound that people enjoy? You're the most ignorant person I've ever met."

"Now now, Aidra, play nice," Aresme said sarcastically, sneering.

"Fuck that," she sniffed, and waved her wand. Harry slammed back into the door, his arms and legs splayed out and immobilized.

"We're not here to play nice, in case you were wondering, Potty. It's high time someone defeated you, and took you down a few pedestals."

"Damn, Potter," Aresme said, still twirling her wand, "Would've thought you were a better Auror than that."

"He's gotten soft after throwing our mother into Azkaban."

"Who's your mum?" Harry asked, hoping to delay whatever they were planning. His eyes darted to the right, where his fireplace was located. If he could only get there at some point..

"Cassandra Favioli? Ring any bells?" Aidra asked. "Don't even think about that, Potter. There's no way we're that stupid," she said motioning to the fireplace.

Aresme flicked her wand, and the fireplace blew up, chunks of rock flying everywhere. One small piece flew off and hit Harry in his lightning scar.

_Not so quick, are we, Potter?_ Aresme's voice filled his head.

Harry shook his head back and forth, trying to get Aresme's voice out of his head. "Stop it, please."

"Aww, is ickle Potter begging for 'Res-y Wez-y to stop mind-messing?" Aidra cackled.

Harry ignored the taunt. "Cassandra Favioli... she's the last death eater we put into Azkaban. She had relations with Voldemort?"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK HIS NAME! HOW DARE YOU BESMIRCH IT WITH YOUR HALF-BLOOD'S TONGUE!" Aresme shouted, standing up. She flicked her wand and a gash appeared on Harry's cheek.

"Just FYI, your dad was a half-blood, too, which makes you all half-bloods," Harry commented, wincing as blood trickled down his face.

"Shut up!" Aidra commanded, sealing his lips shut.

_Great_, Harry thought. _Now I'd have to do wandless and wordless magic_.

"Yes, yes you would. But we all know you're not quite that powerful," Aidra snorted.

"Now, here's the plan, Potter," Aresme drawled. "We'll leave you here, stuck to the door, and you may or may not-" Aresme paused to slash his other cheek, "bleed to death, in the time it takes your precious Aurors to figure out something's wrong. We'll be timing their response time. Once they break our locking spell, we'll be back, with a wonderful surprise."

"I'm hoping your dunderhead friend Ronald comes along, I've wanted to kill that Weasley for years." Aidra drawled.

With that, and another Sectumsempra curse, this time along Harry's lightning scar, the two twins were gone.

* * *

"HARRY?" Ginny called, banging through the door, wand out and being followed closely by Kingsley. "Are you here, love? It took us forever to get through that locking spell!"

She entered Harry's office, finding a puddle of blood where the door opened. "Oh my Merlin," she breathed, in shock.

In slamming open the door, Ginny completely smashed her husband's nose into the wall behind it. Kinglsey entered the room right after her, taking in the blood. Other than that, the office seemed to be in perfect condition.

"The blood's pretty much dry. It could have been here for hours," Kingsley noted in his deep voice.

"Well, it has been, and you guys have the WORST time for Auror response in all of the countries we've attacked. Seriously, you Brits _suck_," Aresme sighed exasperatedly. Ginny and Kingsley whirled around, pointing their wands at Aresme and Aidra, who appeared in the doorway.

"Now, now, you won't be needing those. _Expelliarmus_!" Aidra shouted. Ginny's wand shot into Aresme's hand, while Kingsley managed a _Protego_.

"Ooh, someone's got some fight in them!" Aresme looked at Aidra, "This should be fun." She stuck Ginny's wand in the back pocket of her jeans.

"Oh yes," Aidra grinned maliciously. "Please, Ginevra dear, do call your Auror brother. I'd so like to take a shot at him," Aidra smiled, noticing how Ginny had moved her hand to her pocket, where an emergency contact Galleon was hidden.

It was too late to cancel the message, and Ronald Weasley apparated in the office.

"Wonderful! At least someone's punctual," Aidra jeered. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" she shouted, and Ron, without having time to blink, fell over, dead.

"NO!" Ginny and Kingsley shouted simultaneously, Kingsley shooting a _Stupefy_ at the twins. They easily deflected it. "You can do better than that, Minister. Someone's a bit rusty," Aresme laughed.

"Now, I've killed Hermione Granger's husband, as well as Draco Malfoy's wife, so hopefully those two can get together soon enough. There's so much UST," Aidra lazily twirled her wand between her fingertips.

"Is that's all this is about?" Ginny breathed. "It's because you wanted Hermione and _Malfoy_ to get together."

"Da-fuck is UST?" Kingsley asked, angry.

"Unresolved sexual tension. And let those be your last words. Aresme?" Aidra asked.

Kingsley, in a last act of defense, sent a _Petrificus Totalus_ at the two twins.

"_Confrigo!" _Aresme's spell hit Kingsley's, and the two spells exploded on contact. The blast threw Kingsley against a wall, where he slumped, dead.

"NO!" Ginny moaned, tears running down her face. She turned from Kingsley's dead body to the twins. "Why?"

"His name is Harry Potter. He killed our father. And, well, if he's not dead already, he will be," Aidra smiled. "I think it's time for a celebration dinner, Aresme Paris?"

"Let's."

Hours later, aurors finally found Harry Potter, still stuck to the wall, Ginny unable to undo Aidra's charm. He was still alive, but barely.

The two Riddle twins had long ago apparated out.

_Rio de Janeiro, Brazil: The Next Morning_

"Aidra, look at this," Aresme motioned to a newspaper.

"'Harry Potter Survives Brutal Attack On the Ministry of Magic'," Aidra read aloud. "That boy just won't fucking die."

THE END.

EPILOGUE: 2 Years Later.

_Daily Prophet - Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy Welcome Cassiopeia Malfoy into the World. Daughter of Light And Dark?_

_Subheading: Rita Skeeter's Opinion on the 51st Shade of Grey._


End file.
